


Secrets are Meant to be Told

by TheFoggyLondonView



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Bill didn't show up the first summer, Dipper is 17, Dipper took the apprenticeship, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:29:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6491836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFoggyLondonView/pseuds/TheFoggyLondonView
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill had held an interest in Dipper Pines from the first time they met when the boy was 14. How could he not when the boy was being personally taught by his old toy, Stanford Pines. Now, 3 years later, Dipper was 17 and he and Bill are in a committed relationship. Ford doesn't know. They'd like to keep it that way too. </p>
<p>Mabel is getting to spend the summer in Gravity Falls with her brother for the first time since they were 13. She can't wait to see him. She also can't wait to meet his boyfriend. When Mabel finds out Bill and Dipper's relationship is a secret she promises not to tell. The only problem is she's never been good with keeping secrets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets are Meant to be Told

**Author's Note:**

> In this AU Bill never showed up the first summer and Dipper took Ford's apprenticeship. Weidmageddon never happened. The rift is still in it's little container.

“Shh, shh, pine tree shh. Sixer can’t know I’m here.”  
“He can’t hear us up here.”  
“Maybe not normally but I bet he could sense it because it’s me. So just be quiet and let me kiss you. No more talking.”  
“Mm-kay.”

Bill kissed Dipper and Dipper wrapped his arms back around Bill, kissing back. They were on Dipper’s bed in the attic. Bill was kind of on top of Dipper. They kissed not wanting to be apart from each other for very long.

They kissed in almost a desperate way. It’d only been a few days since they saw each other last but seems so long to them. Time spent together is their favorite. Instead of Sanford Pines interrupting them it was Dipper’s laptop. The jingle of a skype call started playing and the boys broke apart.

“I better get that. It looks like it’s my sister.”  
“Well why don’t I stay and we’ll pick up where we left off once you hang up?”  
Bill said with a wink as Dipper got his laptop and brought it to his bed.  
“Mm, I can get behind that.”  
Dipper replied. Bill kissed him on the cheek as he answered the call. Mabel came up on the screen.

“Dipper!”  
“Hey Mabel.”  
Dipper adjusted the screen so Bill could be in the shot.  
“Bill’s here too.”  
Mabel giggled.  
“What a treat.”  
“Hey shooting star.”

“So what’s up Mabes? You look like you’re about to explode.”  
“Ok, I can’t wait to tell you any longer. I’m going to visit you in Gravity Falls for the summer!”  
“Oh shit, really? That’s great! I can’t wait. You finally get to meet Bill in person.”  
“Yeah! And I get to see Grunkle Stan and Grunkle Ford again. I’m so excited. Just think, in a few short weeks I’ll be back in Gravity Falls for the first time since we were 14.”  
“Weeks?”   
“Yeah, school’s almost out bro-bro.”

“Well, being Great Uncle Ford’s apprentice doesn’t follow the same schedule so I’m a little out of whack with all the school breaks.”  
Suddenly Ford’s was heard from downstairs.  
“Dipper, can you come here a moment?”  
“Sounds like Ford wats me.”  
“That’s probably about this. Mom and Dad are calling the Grunkles as we speak.”

Mabel said and Bill sighed.  
“At this rate I’m never getting any time with pine tree.”  
“Oops, was I interrupting you guys? I’ll get out of your hair now. After you talk to Grunkle Ford you can go right back to making out. By bro, later Bill.”  
“See ya Mabes.” Dipper said and Bill waved.  
“Dipper did you hear me?”  
Ford’s voice was closer now. Bill pulled Dipper’s face to his in a kiss.  
“Go get him pine tree.”

Dipper nodded then got up and left the room. Bill lay back on Dipper’s bed. As much as he’d rather keep Dipper here they can’t risk Ford seeing him. That would ruin everything. Ford doesn’t like Bill and Bill knows this.

Dipper doesn’t know anything about Bill’s past with Ford to which the demon is thankful. The 17-year-old doesn’t need to worry about the past. And the past is in the past. It shouldn’t matter now but Bill knows Ford won’t see it that way.

Bill drapes an arm over his eyes and sighs. He just wants to spend time with his pine tree. Is that really too much to ask? The door creaks open and Bill lifts his arm hoping for Dipper but puts it back down when he sees it’s just Stan with blankets.

“No wonder the boy wouldn’t come down from his room. You’re here.”   
“And?”  
“Nothing, nothing.”  
Bill peaked out from under his arm.  
“You aren’t going to tell Ford are you?”  
“Long as you keep the kid happy your secret’s safe with me.”

“Good. What are you doing in here anyway?”  
“Mabel’s sleeping in here too when she comes so I’m making her bed ahead of time. I know I have a few weeks but I wanted to get it done now.”  
Bill made a noise that meant he was listening but didn’t really care. Stan made the other bed in the room.  
“You be nice to Mabel now.” “I have nothing against shooting star, Stanley. I’m not going to do anything to her.”  
“Good. How’d you get in here anyway? I didn’t see you come in the shack and I know Ford didn’t.”  
“I’m magic.”  
“Yeah, sure you are.”

Stan clearly didn’t believe Bill was magic. No, he thought Bill was just a normal human. The demon made an annoyed non-comital noise in response, his arm firmly positioned over his eyes again. Dipper had gone down to find Ford. He passed Stan on the way. That was ok. Stan had caught him and Bill once but promised to keep quiet.

Dipper found Ford in the gift shop. With the insistence of Dipper and Mabel and a deep discussion between the stans Stanley Pines was allowed to stay living here and keep running the tourist trap. It’s their source of income.

“Yes, Great Uncle Ford?”  
Dipper asks when he sees the older man.  
“So your sister is coming in a few weeks to spend the summer.” “I know.”  
“I’d like to let you know that you’ll be sharing a room again.” “That’s fine.”  
“I’ll be allowing you plenty of time off to spend with your sister too this summer.”  
“Thank you! Is that it?”  
“On that note. I also wanted to ask if you are feeling ok. You’ve haven’t come out of your room all day.”   
“Oh, uh, I’m fine. Really, don’t worry about it. It’s just one of those days. Plus, I’ve been doing some reading and all that. Nothing to worry about or check on I promise.”

“Does that mark on your neck hurt?”  
Dipper’s hand quickly covered the mark. He knew exactly what his great uncle had been referring to.  
“That’s nothing.”  
“Are you sur-”  
“Yes, positive, don’t worry about it.”  
Ford looked at the 17-year-old for a long moment.  
“Very well, you can go now. But please do tell me if something’s wrong.”   
“I will.”

With that Dipper got out of there while trying not to seem in a hurry. He walked back to his room hoping Bill will still be there. It turned out Bill was still there but he was laying on Dipper’s bed not paying attention.

Bill opened his eye and removed his arm from his face when he felt a weight suddenly appear on him. He found Dipper sitting on him and cracked a smile, propping himself up on his elbows. Dipper grinned at him.

“Next time you leave a hickey don’t leave it in such a visible spot.”  
“Hmm, did you get in trouble?”  
Bill teased.  
“Almost.”  
“Let me make it up to you then.”  
Bill put all his weight on one elbow so he could reach up with his other arm and pull Dipper down on to his lips.

~Time skip~

Dipper waited at the bus stop. Two busses had already gone by and he’d been here three hours. He half-heartedly looked up. No one came out at first, then a pig stepped out followed by a brunette girl. Dipper stood up so fast he almost fell over.

“MABEL!”   
“DIPPER!”

Mabel dropped her things on the grass and ran to meet Dipper. The teens embraced each other. They hadn’t seen each other since Christmas. At least not in person. They skype at least every other day. It still felt so good to see each other in person. They break apart after a minute.

“I’ve missed you, you big dork.”  
“I’ve missed you too Mabel. And Waddles too.” Dipper reached down to pet the pig. Mabel glanced around.  
“Didn’t Bill come? I wanted to meet him in person.”  
“No he was busy. Plus, Great Uncle Ford and Grunkle Stan will be waiting for us when we get to the shack.”  
“So what if the Grunkles are there? Wait. Are you saying you haven’t told them you’ve been dating this guy for the past 2 ½ years?”

Dipper walked with Mabel back to her bags and helped her carry them to his car. “Grunkle Stan knows but Ford doesn’t. Don’t tell him ok? It’d be really bad if he found out.”  
“Are you worried Grunkle Ford won’t accept you like guys? You know he’s not like that.”  
Dipper closed his trunk.  
“Ford accepting I'm gay the least of my worries.”

The twins got into the car.  
“Then what is it bro-bro?”  
Dipper was silent a moment as he started the car.  
“Bill’s a demon.”  
“WHAT?!”  
“Shh, shh, shh. It’s ok. It’s ok.”

Dipper tried to calm down his sister.  
“He seemed so nice. He’s actually a demon?”  
“Yes, but he’s not bad. He’s very good to me. I think, no, I know he really cares about me.”  
Mabel calmed down.

“Yeah, ok. You aren’t easily played and you’re so paranoid you’d know if something was up so if you’re positive and he’s being good to you I’m cool with it. The fact that he’s like a 10 is just an added bonus, huh?”  
Mabel nudged him playfully and Dipper blushed a little.  
“Yeah.”

They chatted as Dipper drove his car back to the Mystery Shack. He parked it next to Grunkle Stan’s car and got out intent on helping his sister with her stuff. Mabel helped Waddles out of the car then dropped what she was doing to tackle Stan who had just come out of the shack.

“Grunkle Stan!”  
Mabel flung her arms around her Grunkle and he almost tipped over. He hugged back when he wasn’t in danger of falling anymore.  
“Hey ya little gremlin. I guess you ain’t so little anymore though.”  
“Nope.”  
Ford came out as Dipper started carrying Mabel’s stuff inside. Mabel went over and hugged Ford next. Ford hugged back.  
“Hello Mabel. I hope you enjoy your summer here.”  
“I think it might just beat my first summer here.”  
“That’s a great attitude to have.”  
“I’m going to help Dipper with my stuff.”

Mabel went to the trunk and grabbed what was left and lead Waddles inside and up to the attic. The pig already seemed content in his surroundings like he actually remembered them. She put her things on her bed. Dipper had deposited her other bags by her bed.

Mabel grabbed her polaroid camera and sat next to her brother on his bed. He was confused until she slung an arm around him and yelled “say mystery twins”. She took a picture of them then she took a scrapbook out of one of her bags.

She pulled a glue stick from her pocket and glued the developed picture on the first page. She held it up proudly for Dipper to see. He looked unprepared in the picture while Mabel was showing off her braces free teeth in a wide smile.

“I made this album just for this summer.”  
“That’s great Mabel.”  
“I already have not one but two whole pages already label ‘Dipper’s Romance’ to be dedicated to all the pictures I’m going to take of you and Bill.”  
Dipper face palmed.  
“Really?”  
“Yep. I can’t ignore the scrapbookertunities I’m going to get since my brother has a boyfriend.”  
They both laughed. This was going to be a fun summer.


End file.
